An Angel Saviour
by HaruHaruGD
Summary: Krad has been through a lot in his life and has to deal with the bad memories. He gets a new roommate who he's afraid to trust but soon finds himself falling for him. Can Krad realize he has a chance to be happy? Will he be able to be happy? AU fic. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had no real inspiration to finish the second chapter of Heartache and Healing (though I am almost done). I had this idea for a while, so I finally decided to type it and put it up. I hope you guys like it!**

**Give me a break for not updating my other story. I promise I will have it up by the end of this weekend!**

_He was running, blonde hair falling loose from his neat ponytail. He didn't care anymore; he just had to get away. Blood was dripping down his chin from his bitten lip, and he wiped it carelessly on his white coat sleeve. Someone was following him, and he was scared; they were now chasing him. Suddenly the blonde tripped and collided with the concrete. He skidded forward on his hands, causing them to bleed. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as he lay on the ground. He was suddenly pulled upward forcefully and shoved against a tree. The blonde looked up at the man who had been chasing him with fear in his golden eyes; the taller man chuckled and kissed the blonde's neck. He shuddered, more tears escaping his eyes, and the other man continued to move his hands all over the blonde's thin body…._

* * *

Krad sat up with a scream, his eyes wide. He was taking in shallow breaths, trying to steady his fast beating heart. He put a hand to his forehead, feeling for a fever; he didn't have one but still felt incredibly hot. Krad rubbed a hand over his face then looked at it sadly, frowning at the scars. He stood up and carelessly threw his blankets back over his bed. He walked across the dorm room and into the bathroom, stripping his pajamas off and turning the shower on. Krad stepped into the warm water and washed his hair and body. When he stepped out, turning the water off and wrapping a towel around his waist, he heard a 'click' sound from his bedroom door. Opening the bathroom door and stepping into the room, a half naked Krad was greeted with a purple haired boy of about the same age. He immediately blushed and ran back into the bathroom, locking the door.

* * *

Dark walked through the dorm with his suitcase in one hand and a duffel bag in the other. The dorm manager, Satoshi was his name, had given him a key with the number 208 on its key chain. The purple haired man had spent twenty minutes looking for his room; he was getting pissed. After turning a corner, he almost collided with another student. Bowing slightly, Dark smiled at the red haired boy.

"Sorry for almost knocking you over. Hey, could you tell me where room 208 is?"

The red haired boy looked up at him and nodded, "It's the fourth door on your left over there. I'm Daisuke by the way."

"I'm Dark. Thanks for the help. It was nice to meet you," he replied and bowed again.

Dark smiled at the red head, and they went separate ways. Dark walked over to the room and stuck the key in the lock, turning it slowly to unlock the door. He pushed it open, pulled his key out and looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was a half naked, dripping wet blonde standing in the middle of the room. Dark grinned slightly and stepped into the room. As soon as he moved, the blonde ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Dark rubbed the back of his head with a questioning look on his face. He shrugged and tossed his duffel bag on the obviously unused bed; he set his suitcase at the foot of the bed, not bothering to unpack anything, and laid down on his new bed.

* * *

The bathroom door soon opened to reveal a fully clothed blonde with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. Dark sat up on his bed and waved at the blonde.

"Hey, I'm Dark."

Krad looked over at him and bowed slightly, "I'm Krad. Satoshi told me you would be coming today, but I thought it would be a lot later."

Dark stood up and looked at him, "Uh, okay. Well, could you show me around since I've never been here before?"

Krad looked at him, finally being able to see the dark haired boy clearly. Dark was taller that him by a few inches, had shoulder length dark purple-ish hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. Dark looked at the blonde and grinned, noticing his stare. Dark took a step closer to Krad, setting his hands on the blonde's thin waist. Krad tensed, breaking out of his trance, and looked at the taller man with wide eyes. Dark leaned in close to him, watching Krad's eyes become wider. Dark couldn't help himself; he leaned in and closed the distance between himself and the blond, softly kissing the pale lips. Krad whimpered, melting into the kiss, until Dark pulled away. Krad looked up at him with fear in his eyes and shoved Dark away; Krad ran out of the room and down the hallway, leaving Dark standing in the bedroom.

* * *

Krad kept running down the hallway; his lips were tingling, and he didn't understand why. Krad slowed down gradually until he was walking. He touched his finger to his lips and stopped; he could still feel Dark's lips on his. Dark had tasted like cinnamon, and it made Krad flustered. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his current thoughts. Satoshi walked up behind him and set a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, Krad, what are you up to?" the blue haired boy smiled.

Krad jumped slightly at the contact and turned to Satoshi, "Ah, Satoshi. I am just walking around."

"I can see that. So, how's the new roommate?" he asked.

Krad's eyes got wide and he blushed, "He just got here before I left the room. I'm not sure I like him."

"Eh? Why not?"

"He's a pervert!" Krad shouted, drawing some attention to their conversation.

Satoshi looked around and pulled Krad down the hallway with him.

"Satoshi!"

Satoshi smiled at him, "I know Dark; he's Daisuke's older brother. He's not a bad guy, Krad."

Krad looked at him, allowing Satoshi to lead him back to his room. Satoshi smiled again and stopped with Krad in front of his door.

"I didn't know Daisuke had an older brother," whispered Krad.

"He hasn't seen him in a while because Dark has been studying in America. He suddenly decided to come back to Japan for college. He's the same age as you, you know."

Krad tilted his head, "Do I really care, Sato? I don't know him or anything about him. He scared me, that's why I ran out."

Satoshi set his hand on the door knob and frowned, "How did he scare you?"

Krad touched his lips again. _Did he really scare me, or did I like it?_ He shook his head and looked at his younger brother. Satoshi was looking at him weird, and Krad smiled sadly.

"He kissed me, Sato, simple as that."

Krad turned the knob on his door and was about to walk in when Satoshi grabbed his arm.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything else? Why did he kiss you? Krad, I'm so sorry…."

Satoshi continued to ramble on and on until Krad shook him slightly. Satoshi looked up at his brother who was smiling slightly.

"I'm fine, Sato, no worries at all. Don't feel bad because you had nothing to do with what happened."

Satoshi nodded, "Alright, just… Don't get hurt, okay? I know you, Krad, and you fall pretty easily."

"What did you just say? I do not, Satoshi. I've never been in love; I was only used!" Krad had tears in his eyes.

"Krad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything up."

Krad smiled at him sadly, "It's okay, I promise. You're going to be late, so get to class."

Satoshi nodded and ran off down the hallway. Krad opened the door slowly, tears falling down his cheeks as he silently cried. He closed the door softly, locking it, and slid down to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his face against one knee, tears still falling from his golden eyes.

"Krad?"

He tensed, pulling his legs closer to him, and closed his eyes. Dark stepped closer to him and set his hand on Krad's head.

"Krad? Are you okay?"

Krad ignored him again, silently wishing the dark haired man would just leave him alone. Dark moved his hand to Krad's shoulder, lifting him up to face him. Dark looked at him, but Krad wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Krad, you've got tears falling down your cheeks. I'm sorry, Krad. I shouldn't have kissed you; I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry."

Krad looked up at him with fear in his eyes, biting his lip. Dark smiled at him slightly, and Krad looked away again, refusing to look into amethyst eyes.

"Krad, please. I'm really sorry. It wasn't my place. I-"

Dark froze as soft lips pressed to his. _Apples_. Dark put his hands on the wall on either side of Krad's head. He stepped closer, kissing back. Krad melted into the kiss even though his thoughts screamed at him to stop. He held onto Dark's upper arms; he could feel his knees giving out. Just as quickly as it happened, the kiss ended. Dark pulled away from Krad with a guilty expression on his face. Krad opened his eyes and looked up at him. Dark smiled sadly and pulled away from Krad, holding him at arm's length. Krad looked up at him with scared eyes.

"D-Dark?"

Dark patted his head, "Sorry, again. I was caught up in the moment."

Dark let him go, and Krad slid back to the floor, landing softly on his knees. He watched as Dark quietly left the room. Krad stayed on the floor, staring at his hands.

* * *

**So, how was it? It's going to get more intense as things go on, so you better be ready for it. I plan to have the next chapter of this story up after I update Heartache and Healing. **

**Hey, do you see that button down there? It would be a wonderful thing if you clicked it and left me a review. If you like the story, you are amazing. If you don't like the story, you are still amazing and would appreciate your advice on how to make it better! If you leave me a review, I will think you are the greatest person ever. :]**

**- GD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't think of a better title for this story, so you guys should help me out! Send me your suggestions when you review!**

**I had so much inspiration for this story that I really couldn't stop writing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot line. **

* * *

Krad woke up the next morning in his bed, though he didn't remember getting up off of the floor. He pulled the sheet closer to his body, feeling cold. He rolled onto his side and looked over at Dark's empty bad. He frowned, biting his lip. _What have I done?_

He slowly sat up, touching his lips softly. Krad laughed suddenly; he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed and ready for his classes. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room, not paying much attention to anything. Krad walked down the hallway, thinking about the previous night. _I thought he…._

His thoughts stopped as soon as he came in contact with something warm and soft. Krad looked up to see amethyst eyes staring down at him; he was frozen. Dark smiled at him and was about to say something when Krad suddenly turned and ran in the opposite direction. Dark was about to run after him but felt a small hand on his arm. He looked back and saw Daisuke smiling up at him; the red head was accompanied by Satoshi. Dark sighed and leaned against the wall, knowing his little brother was about to give him a lecture.

* * *

Krad ran until he came to the library. He slowed down and walked inside, bowing to the lady at the front desk. He walked to the back where there was a little area to read next to a window with a balcony; Krad often came here when he needed to be alone or to think. He carefully pulled a book from one of the many shelves and sat on the window sill. He opened the book and began to read, trying to keep his mind off of what happened.

* * *

Satoshi had Dark by the collar of his shirt, glaring at him. Dark was looking at the blue haired boy with wide eyes, and Daisuke was frowning.

"If you hurt my brother, I swear I will rip you-" Satoshi suddenly stopped feeling a hand on his shoulder.

Daisuke looked up at him with a sad expression on his face. Satoshi sighed and let Dark go, taking a step back to stand next to Daisuke.

"I know you didn't mean to, Dark," said Daisuke, "but Krad is hurt. He's fragile."

Dark looked at him weirdly, "Fragile?"

Satoshi nodded, "My older brother has been through a lot. It's not my place to tell him, so you'll have to wait until he trusts you to find out."

"Dark, do you really care about him?" asked Daisuke.

"I don't know," Dark looked down, "I mean, I've only known him for two days. Besides, he hates me for kissing him."

Daisuke smiled up at his big brother, "Krad only truly hates two people, Dark, and I'm sure you're not one of them. He barely knows you, so there's no way he would judge you so quickly. Trust me, I've been around Krad ever since I met Satoshi."

Satoshi laced his fingers with Daisuke's and looked at Dark angrily, "I don't know if I trust you with my brother, but if he reacted like you say he did, I know he's already fallen for you. You better not hurt him, Dark, or I will kill you."

Daisuke looked from Dark to Satoshi and back at his older brother. Satoshi held Daisuke's hand tighter, anger seeping through his expression.

"If you want to find Krad," Daisuke said, "he's always in the library, in the back by the big window."

"Come on, Daisuke," Satoshi whispered, "we've helped enough."

Daisuke smiled and waved to Dark as Satoshi led him away. Dark sighed when they were gone and started walking to the library.

* * *

Krad jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him. All he saw was Dark hair and amethyst eyes; he bit his lip, looking up at Dark.

"I didn't take you as someone who would skip their classes," Dark joked as he sat across from Krad on the window sill.

Krad looked away from him and back at his book, trying his best to ignore the dark haired boy. Dark looked at him with soft eyes and a soft smile; Krad looked up at him, biting his lip harder.

"Krad, listen to me, okay?" Dark started.

Krad looked down slightly and nodded at him.

Dark smiled, "I don't know what's going on with you, but Satoshi gave me a hint. I want you to trust me, but I don't understand why. I can't sort out my feelings, and it's driving me crazy!"

Dark stood up and walked over to sit in a chair. Krad followed him with his eyes, and Dark gestured for him to sit next to him. Krad stood slowly and sat next to Dark, still not meeting his eyes.

"Krad, look at me, please."

Krad looked up at him, "I don't know what you want or why you want it, but please just leave me alone from now on."

Krad stood up again and was about to walk off when Dark grabbed his hand. Krad tensed up, pulling his hand away.

"Don't touch my hands!" he looked at Dark wide eyed.

Dark stood up, grabbed Krad's hand again and pulled him to his chest. Krad struggled against the hold Dark had on him but soon gave up. He leaned his head on the taller man's chest and closed his eyes, inhaling Dark's scent. _Cinnamon…._

Dark held Krad tighter, "I'm sorry, Krad."

Krad gripped onto Darks shirt and looked up at him, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"You drive me crazy, Dark," Krad closed his eyes, "and I just don't understand it. I've known you for two days, but every time I see you or I'm around you, it's just…. I can't explain it. I've never felt like this before, not even when Haji-"

Krad's eyes got wide as he tensed and stopped talking; he held onto Dark's shirt tighter. Dark ran his hand through Krad's long blonde hair, pulling him closer. Krad relaxed into the embrace after a while and released his hold on Dark's shirt.

Dark smiled down at him, tilting Krad's head up to look in his golden eyes, "You don't have to say anything else, Krad. I feel the same way as you, and I want to give us a try. Will you go out with me?"

Krad looked up at him and a smile spread over his angelic face as he wrapped his arms around Dark's neck, "Yes, Dark, yes! I'd love to go out with you."

Dark nuzzled Krad's neck, smiling softly, "Do you trust me, Krad?"

"Huh?" confused, Krad looked up at him.

"I want to know why you're always so sad and why you always look like you're in pain, "Dark laced his fingers with Krad's, who tried to pull away, "and I want to know why you have these scars on your hands. Do you have other scars too?"

* * *

**It seems like Krad and Dark have accepted each other. Will Krad tell Dark what's happened to him, or will our blonde angel run away again? Leave me a review and I will love you forever! Give me some advice on the story if you don't like it. I will hopefully have the third chapter up by the weekend, maybe sooner if I'm inspired. **

**- GD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy. I've been really busy with school and my twelve page paper, so it's pretty short. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of D N Angel. **

* * *

Krad looked away from Dark, trying to pull his hand away. He kept tugging, but Dark just held his hand tighter. He looked at Krad with caring eyes and a soft smile.

"Krad," Dark whispered, "you don't have to tell me."

Krad looked up at him with tears in his eyes and nodded slightly; he laid his head against Dark's chest and closed his eyes. Dark wrapped his arms around the thin blonde and smiled, kissing Krad's forehead.

Krad looked up at him, "Dark, I'm tired…."

Dark tilted his head, about to question him, when Krad suddenly went limp in the dark haired man's arms. Dark's eyes went wide as the blonde started to slip, and he lifted him up bridal style.

"Krad? Krad, are you okay?"

Dark didn't know what to do, so he practically ran back to their room with Krad in his arms. He set the blonde down in his bed and ran back out of the room to find Satoshi.

* * *

Satoshi smiled at Daisuke as he and the red head walked from the dining hall. Daisuke was talking, like always, and Satoshi listened to his boyfriend. Suddenly, Satoshi felt a tug on his arm, and he was dragged backwards by a tall dark haired man.

"Dark!" shouted Daisuke, "Dark! What are you doing?"

Dark looked at Daisuke and motioned for him to follow as he ran down the hall with Satoshi in tow. He stopped at the door to his room and pointed to Krad's bed, being out of breath from the sudden burst of energy. Satoshi ran into the room with wide eyes as Daisuke caught up to the pair.

"What happened?!" Satoshi yelled, turning to look at Dark.

Dark flinched slightly, "He just passed out; I really don't know why. I was just talking to him, and he suddenly fainted."

Satoshi ran at Dark and tackled the taller man, glaring, "What did you do to him? I swear I will kill you if he's hurt. What did you do?!"

Dark looked up at him wide eyed and stuttered, "I-I didn't do anything! I promise that I would never do anything to hurt him."

Satoshi was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He and Dark looked up to see Krad standing there with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm okay, Sato, I promise. Dark didn't do anything; I'm just really sleepy," he said with a soft voice.

Dark shoved Satoshi off of his chest and pulled Krad into a tight hug. He leaned his face down to rest his head on the blonde's shoulder and inhaled. _Apples…. _Dark felt Krad tense up slightly and grab onto his shirt.

"D-Dark…."

"Yes?" Dark stood up straight, letting Krad go.

Krad's eyes slid shut briefly, and he swayed from side to side; Dark caught him just as he was about to fall. Krad looked up at him with flushed cheeks, and Dark brushed a few stray hairs out of the blonde's face. He smiled at him, and Krad closed his eyes again.

"Krad? Are you okay?" he whispered.

Krad nodded slightly and leaned his head against Dark's arm. The dark haired man's eyes widened when he felt Krad's head against his arm; the blond was burning up. Dark set Krad down on his bed, and Krad closed his eyes, curling up in his blankets. Dark looked down at him, noticing how flushed Krad's cheeks were.

"He's burning up," Dark said as he turned to Satoshi and Daisuke.

Satoshi frowned and touched his brother's forehead; he looked at Dark with worry on his face.

Daisuke looked back and forth between the two, confusion on his face.

"What's wrong with Krad?" he asked.

Satoshi chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds, "He's never had a fever like this before. Something has to seriously be wrong; he's really sick."

Dark looked at Satoshi with worried, wide eyes. Daisuke bit his lip then ran out of the room.

"I'll go get the campus doctor!"

Dark leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes; Satoshi kneeled down next to Krad's bed and put his head against his brother's arm.

* * *

**It's so short, I know, I'm sorry! I will work hard on the next chapter and make it longer than this one. A lot will be going on in the next chapter, and you will finally find out who Haji is! By the way, Haji is just a character I made up because I don't think any of the characters fit what Haji is like and what he has done. Also, I made up the doctor too (who is, as of right now, nameless). Help me come up with a name for him! Leave your suggestions in a review along with your thoughts on how the story is going.**

**- GD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry that is has taken me so long to update all of my stories! Things have been piling up at school, but it has finally started to calm down, thankfully. I swear, I thought I was going to die because of the pressure/stress! I hope you enjoy chapter four. :]**

* * *

Daisuke ran back into the room with a short white haired man following him. Daisuke pointed to Krad, and the other man nodded, kneeling next to the bed. He put his hand to Krad's forehead and frowned, looking back at Satoshi.

"Is he gonna be okay, Shiro?"

The white haired man stood up quickly and looked at Dark. He tilted his head and the dark haired man smiled slightly. The doctor smiled as well and hugged the taller man.

"Dark," he started, "I didn't know you came back."

Dark nodded slightly and looked at Krad, "Will he bee okay, Shiro?"

Shiro nodded, "He has low blood pressure and passes out when he is stressed, upset, emotional, etc. Right Satoshi?"

Satoshi nodded as Dark looked at him, staring at his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me, you brat?" Dark was glaring at Satoshi.

Daisuke stepped in front of his boyfriend, "Krad has to tell things like that because it's not Satoshi's business, Dark. Krad has to trust you!"

Dark clenched his hands, ready to yell, but stopped himself when he heard Krad whimper. He kneeled by the bed and lifted the blonde's hand carefully. Krad opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times, and looked at Dark. Dark grinned and hugged the blonde tightly to his chest.

"You're okay!" he shouted.

Krad closed his eyes, nodding slightly, and laid his head against Dark's shoulder. The dark haired man smiled and sat on the edge of Krad's bed, lacing their fingers softly. Shiro smiled softly, carefully watching the two on the bed. Satoshi glared slightly, still not trusting Dark.

Daisuke waved, "Well, we'll be leaving now! Get some rest, Krad, and feel better, okay!"

Shiro left the room with a slight frown and nod while Daisuke dragged his boyfriend behind him. Satoshi sighed and wrapped his arm around Daisuke's waist while they walked. Shiro bowed to them and left back to his office. Daisuke and Satoshi walked down the hall to their bedroom; it was getting late and Daisuke was exhausted.

* * *

Dark shifted slightly, kicking his shoes off, and laid next to Krad in the bed. The blonde curled up to him, gripping Dark's shirt in his pale hands. Dark ran his hand through blonde hair, loosening Krad's ponytail, and kissed the blonde's forehead. Krad looked up at him and smiled with a light brush. Dark kissed down the blonde's cheek and then the corner of his lips; Krad's eyes widened slightly as his blush became deeper. Dark smiled and pressed his lips against the blonde's carefully; Krad closed his eyes, kissing the dark haired man back. Dark pulled the blonde up with him as he moved slightly, still kissing Krad. Krad whimpered against Dark's lips, holding onto his sleeves. Dark kissed along Krad's jaw and down his neck, sucking softly on the blonde's collar bone. Krad moaned softly, leaning his head back to give Dark more access. Dark moved slightly to straddle the blonde's hips, placing his hands on either side of Krad's head to hold himself up. Krad looked up into amethyst eyes while biting his lip. Dark kissed Krad's pale lips softly, licking his bottom lip; Krad pulled away slightly and looked up at Dark. The dark haired man nuzzled Krad's neck, licking the mark he left. Krad wrapped his arms around Dark's shoulders.

He whispered, "Don't leave me…please?"

"Why would I leave?" ask Dark, looking into amber colored eyes.

"Everyone has before…." Krad hid his face in Darks shoulder.

Dark smiled, "I'm not everyone, Krad. I love you, okay?"

Krad clung to him tighter, "Do you mean it?"

"I promise to never leave, and I'll always care for you," Dark kissed Krad's cheek softly.

"You're the first person to ever say that without having sex with me first," Krad whispered.

Dark pulled Krad into his lap, "I won't force you to have sex; that's not why I like you. I just want you to trust me."

Krad wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and kissed the other man softly. He pulled back and smiled up at him; Dark returned the smile and stood up. Krad frowned up at the taller man, and Dark only grinned.

"Get some sleep, okay? You need to rest."

Krad nodded, frown still in place, and curled up in his covers. Dark smiled and placed a small kiss to the blonde's forehead before crawling into his own bed. Both men fell asleep shortly after lying down. One slept peacefully while the other tossed and turned all night long.

* * *

**Yay for chapter four! I'm sorry that it's this short, and I'm sorry it took me so long to put this up. I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review telling me how you feel about this chapter. Also, give me some ideas for how it should continue! I have a few thoughts in my head, but I'm not sure which way to go with this. **

**- GD**


End file.
